jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Trespasser canon)
The timeline of Jurassic Park: Trespasser is a hybrid of the novel and movie timeline. The Isla Nublar Incident takes place in 1989 (like in the novel), while the InGen Hunters arrive at Isla Sorna in 1997 (like in the movie). Timeline Distant past Inhabitants of Isla Sorna build structures in the northwest of the island, temples and pyramids that mark lunar years and the movement of the stars. 1860s *Coffee plantations are built on the east side of the island. 1928 *'March 14' - John Hammond is born. 1943 *John Hammond leaves home and goes to London. after 1951 *John Hammond gets the idea for how dinosaurs can be genetically reconstructed. *John Hammond goes to the Law of Offices of Cowan, Swain, & Ross to tell his plan and asks for funds. 1979 *John Hammond takes his idea to two Stanford geneticists, Norman Atherton and Henry Wu. Atherton was tops in the field, a man of Hammond's generation; Henry, his protege. *Hammond then goes to two Japanese investors, Hamaguri and Densaka. In the end, only the Japanese had the patience for his eight year plan. 1980 *Hammond surveys islands in the Caribbean and south Pacific from plane. Isla Sorna is ultimately picked. 1981 *Hammond first arrives at Site B by helicopter. A satellite link is installed. *Muldoon and Hammond hike throughout the western forest. Mayan ruins and structures are found. *A road is blasted into Mt. Watson, winding clockwise along the eastern front to the uplink and Comm. Center. *'May' - Because of the rain, the InGen Safari Vehicle is introduced. *Colleagues and professors begin speculating and gossiping about Hammond plan, but nothing officially confirmed. 1982 *Robert Muldoon is assigned official Game Warden of Jurassic Park; Dennis Nedry and Henry Wu are employed by Hammond. *DNA extraction starts (which takes 11 months). *'3 AM' - First DNA sequence appears at the screen of Dennis' computer. 1983 *InGen gets 13 patents. *'November' - First test fertilization of an artificial ovum. Performed by Hammond. 1985 *Early in the year, the first animal to prove viable survived; a young albertosaur, revision 3-0-8. It had behavioral quirks, and a chronic skin infection, but it lived. *Hammond and the scientific team on Site B begin to realise that the animals do not thrive in captivity; they grow vicious and stop eating, pacing their cages. It is then decided to release them into the wild. *'April 22' - First Velociraptor released. *'Summer' - Velociraptor travels north. *'after summer' - Juveniles of the following species are released: Brachiosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex (they made seven of them), Triceratops and Albertosaurus. 1987 *The dinosaurs start to reach their full size. The ancient ecosystem begins to reassert itself. 1988 *The alpha female of the third raptor tribe is captured for observation. It seemed to know Hammond, his partner in a nameless, endless conflict. It is then re-released and tracked north were it preyed on herds in the southern forest. *Construction of the Atherton Causeway begins. It's railway runs north. *'Winter' - Supports are built for the elevated transit system that would unify the island. 1989 *'May' - On the south beach a hotel is built for future visiting scientists, businessmen, and politicians. *Hammond gives the US government testimony of his secret project. The US Coast Guard is assigned to patrol Site B. *'August 27' - The Isla Nublar Incident. *Events of Jurassic Park (film) (Originally intended tie-in. Not officially film canon) *Hurricane Clarissa hits Site B. The island has damage, but it holds. The Emily, a tug that was originally scuttled, re-beaches near the islands' Harbor. *'October 3' - Court in Washington D.C. declares InGen's Chapter 11 bankruptcy. *The bankruptcy strikes Site B with more force than the hurricane; buildings are stripped, boarded up, and abandoned. Workers drop their tools and leave, crowding round the docks. The East Gate is sealed and Hammond's team evacuates via airlift. 1992 *Hammond meets Harold Greenwood. 1996 *Cathy Bowman and her family stumble apon Site B while on a yacht cruise; they settle out of court, but the damage is done. *'October' - Peter Ludlow becomes CEO of InGen. 1997 *'May 13' - InGen Hunters land on the southwest part of Site B. *Events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Originally intended tie-in. Not officially film canon) *'unknown' - After eight years Hammond's testimony is revealed to the public.Newspaper title in Intro cutscene 1998 *'Friday, May 1 -' Anne, a young woman crash-lands on the island, and needs to find a way out alive. *Events of Jurassic Park: Trespasser External links *Jurassic Time: The Memoir of John Parker Hammond References Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Trespasser canon